If I Love Again
by Hiro Mineha
Summary: "Tidak aku tidak mau!" Jeritnya dengan suara yang parau/ "Please be happier than me"/"Kuharap langit mendengarkan kata hatiku. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sei. Selalu"


If I Love Again

Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: YAOI (BxB) , Gaje, Typo, OOC, alur kecepetan dkk.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini

Dont Like Dont Read!

.

.

"Kita putus."

Sontak kedua manik delima itu melebar.

"Tidak Chihiro! Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku."

Sang surai kelabu meremas rambutnya frustasi. Entah mengapa memutuskan seorang Akashi Seijuurou akan terasa sangat susah untuknya. Namun apadaya, orang tua nya seenak jidat menjodohkannya dengan orang yang ia anggap adik sendiri, Momoi Satsuki.

Memang sih, Momoi itu cantik, body goals, manis, kulitnya putih seperti mutiara, dan ukuran dadanya yang wow membuat banyak orang terpesona olehnya. Tapi yang namanya cinta itu tidak pilih orang, Chihiro hanya mencintai Akashi Seijuurou. Remaja yang sangat egois dan (katanya) mutlak.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi membuang rasa gengsi nya, ia tak ingin kehilangan Chihiro, sampai kapanpun tidak akan mau. Boleh ia dicap sebagai remaja yang labil. Namun begitulah adanya.

Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang akan turun dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Chihiro tahu hal itu, maka segera saja Chihiro menangkap tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomenasai, Sei" bisiknya pelan.

Respon yang didapatnya sungguh bertolak belakang dari yang ia duga. Seijuurou menangis dipelukannya dengan keras. Tubuh ringkihnya bergetar, seakan tak kuasa lagi menahan kesedihan.

"Se-" Tepat saat itu juga Seijuurou mendorong tubuh Chihiro untuk menjauh dan ia lalu pergi dari cafe itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Baka, Persetan dengan semuanya" gumam Seijuurou saat berada didalam taksi.

.

.

.

.

Chihiro yang gagal mencari Akashi lantas pulang kerumahnya. Ia bisa melihat disana Momoi dengan wajah bahagia tengah mencoba baju baju pernikahan yang cocok dipakai olehnya. Tidak, ini semua bukan salah Satsuki, dia juga korban dari orang tuanya. Memang, walau ia tak mencintai gadis itu namun Chihiro akan lembut pada wanita itu. Yah, semoga saja keputusannya ini tidak salah.

"Chihiro-kun" Panggil Satsuki

"..."

"Chihiro-kun"

"eh, Maaf Satsuki, ada apa?"

.

.

 _'masih kepikiran Akashi-san ya' batin Satsuki._

"Apa gaun ini cocok untukku? Bagus mana? Yang putih atau merah?" Menepis rasa sedihnya, Satsuki mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gaun yang ia bawa.

" Yang putih saja Satsuki. Tampak indah untukmu" Senyum palsu terukir dibibirnya. Ia mengelus lembut rambut pink bubble Satsuki.

"Nee Satsuki, aku akan tidur di kamar. Jangan menggangguku" Namun apa daya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, maka akhirnya ia akan dingin juga pada Momoi.

"Baiklah Chihiro-kun, selamat beristirahat. Aku mencintaimu " Senyumnya tak juga luntur. Menahan sakit pada hatinya yang merasa diiris iris.

"..." Chihiro langsung naik keatas , tak menjawab Satsuki.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam Chihiro tertidur dan ia bangun karena ada panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

AYAH

Begitu tertera nama ayah, Chihiro lalu bangun dan mengusap matanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Moshi-moshi"

"..."  
"Cih, sesuai keinginanmu. Ini mau mu kan?"

"..."

"Jangan sebut Seijuurou begitu. Dengar, aku menikahi nya karena kau. Aku meninggalkan Seijuurou karena kau. Jadi jangan sakiti Seijuurou atau kau akan menyesal" sinis Chihiro.

"...-"

Dengan kesabaran yang sudah habis, Chihiro mematikan ponselnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia muak.

"Awas saja jika mereka menyakitinya. Seijuurou, gomen ne"

.

.

.

.

Selama 2 minggu Akashi Seijuurou mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Membuat para maid dan buttler merasa kasian. Baru kali ini mereka melihat tuan mereka yang mutlak menjadi galau.

"Persetan, persetan, persetan" umpat Akashi dari dalam selimut.

Selama 2 minggu itu juga Chihiro berusaha menghubungi Akashi, mulai dari line, facebook, bbm, wechat, skype dll namun tak ada yang dijawab. Akashi bahkan sampai membanting handphone nya saking sedihnya. Terlebih saat ia menerima undangan pernikahan dari Chihiro.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro and Momoi Satsuki

Please come to our wedding

Place : Mayuzumi Hotel

Date: 29th April 2017

..

.

.

.

April kah? Aku berharap ini hanya April mop yang dibuat Chihiro bodoh itu untuk menipuku. Jantungnya seperti diremas, 'Tuhan.. Ini sakit sekali, apa putus cinta sedemikian sakitnya? Baiklah, aku akan datang ke hari pernikahanmu Chihiro. Semoga kalian berbahagia' Seijuurou lalu mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar menuruni pipinya.

 **Flashback**

Setahun kemudian, Chihiro lulus SMA. Baru kali ini tidak ada nada sinis yang menyertai kalimatnya. Akashi mulai berbicara.

"Chihiro..."

Chihiro menoleh padaku.

"Kelulusan SMA, kata orang, adalah berakhirnya masa remajamu dan dimulainya masa dewasamu," kataku. "Tapi, bolehkah aku terus menjadi remaja? Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa di mana kita masih berkumpul bersama..."

Akashi menunduk.

"Penuh canda tawa... Tanpa mempedulikan kerasnya dunia..."

Biarlah air mataku mengalir deras.

"... Tanpa mempedulikan masa yang telah berlalu dan masa yang akan datang..."

Aku menarik napas.

"Aku ingin tetap di masa ini... Waktu tidak boleh bergerak sedikit pun."

Aku tahu itu mustahil.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan waktu bagaimana pun caranya.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja kita akan terus bersama. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Ok?"

"Percaya diri sekali dirimu, aku tak bilang kalau aku mencintaimu. Baka Chihiro" Perlahan semburat merah merambat di pipiku.

"Dasar tsundere." Dengus Chihiro

CHUU~

"Ini kan yang kamu mau?"

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat malu. Dasar Chihiro, tumben sekali dia peka.

"Baka" Ia langsung memeluk lekaki yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tetaplah disisiku" Suaranya yang sengaja dipelankan menjadi semakin pelan karena ia menenggelamkan suaranya di blazer kelulusan Chihiro.

Sebenarnya Chihiro mendengar apa yang Akashi katakan. Namun ia lebih suka menggodanya.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Mouu!" Rajuk Akashi.

Dan hari itu juga Akashi ngambek pada kekasihnya dan butuh berjam jam membujuknya agar tak marah lagi.

 **End Flashback**

Akashi teringat lagi dengan salah satu kenangan manis itu. Astaga, bila ini mimpi ia ingin segera dibangunkan dan kemudian ia bisa bercerita tentang apa yang diimpikannya pada kekasihnya. Tapi, semua ini kenyataan dan Akashi yang mutlak sekalipun tak bisa menepisnya.

.

.

.

 **Hari H**

Minggu keramat bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Karena di hari ini, seperti yang sudah terjadwalkan, Mayuzumi Chihiro akan menikah dengan Momoi Satsuki. Dan si emperor itu menolak untuk tidak tidak datang ke acara ini. Sebab kalau diingat lagi, mungkin bisa jadi ini adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu Chihiro.

Suasana pernikahan kemudian kondusif setelah lagu berganti menjadi iring-iringan yang lebih pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu, calon pengantin keluar menemui para tamu yang datang, tentunya mereka belum mengadakan acara pemberkatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Mayuzumi-san. Mohon diterima, semoga pernikahan kalian mendapat restu dari-Nya. Namun, ijinkan saya menyanyikannya bersama Mayuzumi-san.

'Ini untuk terakhir kalinya' batin Akashi yang berusaha tegar.

Suara petikan gitar terdengar, lampu ditemaramkan sedikit untuk menambahkan kesan. Chihiro dan Seijuurou menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sangat menghayati, seolah olah tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

.

.

 _If we're born again, if we love again  
Let's not do this again  
Let's meet a little less  
Let's hope a little less  
Let's not make many promises_

Suara Akashi yang merdu dan miris membuat semua orang tertarik untuk menyaksikannya. Kemudian Chihiro membalas nyanyian Akashi.

 _So even if we say goodbye  
We can turn away without much pain  
Let's only make light memories that we can throw away  
In each other's hearts_

 _Now I know that a love too deep  
Brings a sad ending_

Chihiro menyanyikannya dengan tak kalah sedih. Momoi menjadi semakin merasa bersalah telah menjadi penengah mereka. Andai saja ia pada saat itu lebih berani. Mereka menarik nafas panjang kemudian bernyanyi bersama.

 _My love, I'll pray for your next love  
That it won't be like us, that it'll be without pain_

 _Please be happier than me_

 ** _"_** ** _Chihiro, kuharap kau lebih bahagia dariku" batin Akashi_** __

 _Even if a lot of time passes and we forget each other  
Let's reminisce our past days  
I hope the sky knows my heart_

 ** _"_** ** _Kuharap langit mendengarkan kata hatiku. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sei. Selalu" batin Chihiro_**

Suara patikan gitar dan piano telah selesai menandakan bahwa lagu sedih tersebut juga telah usai, bahkan ada juga yang sampai menitikkan air mata. Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan penuh haru terhadap keduanya. Mereka mengira Akashi dan Chihiro hanya mendalami lagu, namun sebenarnya tidak. Itu nyata.

.

.

Seusai itu, tibalah saatnya acara pemberkatan. Yang sangat ditakutkan Akashi. Ia pun membuang muka dan berusaha sibuk dengan ponselnya.

""Saya berjanji kepadamu, untuk tetap setia di saat senang ataupun susah, di saat sehat maupun sakit, di saat kaya atau miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

 _'_ _Maaf Sei'_

Tiba saatnya Momoi mengatakan hal yang sama namun...

.

.

Tanpa diduga duga, Momoi yang menghentikan acara pemberkatan itu . Dengan berani dan senyum diwajah cantiknya Momoi berbicara " Maaf, namun aku tidak bisa menikah apabila pria yang aku cintai itu tidak mencintaiku."

Kemudian perempuan berambut pink bubble itu menghadap ke calon suaminya.

"Chihiro-kun. Gomenasai, aku hampir merebut kebahagiaanmu bersama Akashi-san. Pernikahan ini untuk kalian berdua."

"Sat-"

"Tidak Chihiro-kun, aku bahagia apabila melihatmu bahagia. Serahkan cincin itu untuk Akashi-san, jangan untukku"

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, dengan pengorbanan Momoi, mereka pun menikah. Ayah dan Ibu Mayuzumi pun sadar, bahwa anak mereka telah dewasa dan bisa menentukan mana yang baik atau buruk. Yap, mereka merestuinya.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.  
Fyuhh, akhirnya selesai ughaaaaaa XD , omg ini fic apaan... parah banget. Pelarian mau UN. Maap kalau kaya sinetron. Habis tangan saya gatel banget buat nulis. Tapi sekali nulis malah jadi ancur cur cur + ceritanya mentok lagi. Kalau berminat. Silahkan review yaaa.

1 review dari kamu membuatku semakin semangat untuk nulis ff lainnya :v *set dah*

Btw, masih ada tambahan nih buat readers-san.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Astaga ternyata begini rasanya patah hati, perih. " ringis Satsuki. "Namun aku tak menyesal. Chihiro-kun sudah banyak berkorban, jadi biarlah aku kali ini yang berkorban. Lalu, habis ini siapa yang mau denganku? Apa aku akan jadi jomblo selamanya? Tidak tidak"

Tepat saat Momoi sedang memikirkan masa depannya. Seorang laki laki tampan berada didepannya.

"Nona? "

"Eh, iya, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu? Bangku itu kosong bukan?" Ujar pria itu seraya menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Momoi.

"Boleh, sangat boleh" Momoi lantas mengeluarkan senyum yang lebar mempersilahkan pria itu duduk disampingnya.

Pria itu lalu menjabat tangannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro"

Sedangkan Momoi masih menganga. "Momoi Satsuki"

Pria itu tertawa pelan. 'wow, gantengnya' Momoi langsung lupa tentang patah hatinya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan jadi jomblo tua" gumam Momoi

"Nona? Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Tidak, ngomong ngomong, dari mana asalmu?"

Mereka pun hanyut dalam percakapan yang panjang.

.

.

Sedangkan Chihiro yang baru saja menyalami tamu undangan sweatdrop melihat Momoi "Njir, cepet banget nemunya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END BENERAN**


End file.
